1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicle frame straighteners and, more specifically, to motor vehicle chassis fasteners designed to provide quick connect capability between the frame straightener and the vehicle chassis.
The fasteners are designed to use a number of apertures within the chassis frame and tubular inter frame-rail cross members that will enable a quick connect of anchors and torsion tethers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are clamps used in conjunction with frame straighteners for attachment to a motor vehicle chassis.
While these clamps may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
Therefore, it is felt that a need exists for quick connect clamps to shorten the set up time for a pull.